Penalities for Truth or Dare
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: Honestly my first published normal lemon and my first ever Matt/OC Alex lemon. I hope you like. It involves a question, truth or dare, alex's bedroom, couples and some other things you'll have to read to see. x Only two chapters/parts,second soon!
1. Chapter 1

Alex couldn't believe it. She always knew that if she lied or decided to avoid answering at all, she'd have to endure some kind of punishment, or really torture when Misa or Sabrina were involved. But what was to come was not what she could ever imagine.

"no!" she refused, shaking her head as the loli-Goth blonde advanced on her.  
She scuttled back away until she had accidentally left the circle, struggled to get to her feet, barely evading as Misa came at her. The two blondes, the Goth and the tomboy, played cat and mouse, Alex's goggles bouncing from around her neck, running around the circle of friends, both mutual and not so mutual.  
It was late at night, around midnight, and there was a party going on at the home of Sabrina Nightshade, queen of the nightlife and certified genius. Among the guests, the only ones there and invited, were Light Yagami, Kira even if he didn't admit to it; Misa Amane, the loli-Goth model/singer who was in love with Light; Mihael Keehl, also known as the chocoholic mafia leader Mello; Mail Jeevas, or Matt the video game fanatic; Hanayuki and Nate Rivers, Near, who looked 10 but was really 18; Ryuzaki, or Ryuuga, or L the worlds greatest detective and boyfriend to the hostess; and of course Alexandra Cromwell, Alex unless you have a death wish, the blonde gun toting video game and chocolate loving girl. She didn't like Truth or Dare though.  
"you refused the question," Sabrina said, sitting in L's lap, the detectives arms around her as she fed him bits of cake, "You have to play penalty," she give him some cake then ate some herself.  
"just give in Alex," Light said, a bit annoyed and very close to taking out his Death Note and killing everyone in the room.  
Alex jumped over a gap in the circle and landed promptly in Matt's lap, who was playing his PSP. He looked at her as she growled at Misa, arms around Matt's neck, "I'm not doing a penalty, you crazy girl."  
Misa pouted, black gloved hands on her hips as silence fell over the group, the only sound being Mello crunching on a chocolate bar and the sudden squeal from Sabrina as L licked frosting off her cheek. Everyone, except Sabrina and L of course and Hanayuki who was building a model of the Space Needle, watched Misa and Alex in suspense, waiting until.....  
Misa suddenly smiled and Alex gelf even closer to Matt making him blush from the closeness. The girl spoke, "well then how about we make your penalty something you can enjoy."  
"what do you mean?" Alex asked.  
"you and Matt are to be locked in your room together until morning."  
Shocked silence; Mello dropped his chocolate bar, Sabrina and L looked identically shocked, Hanayuki stopped building and both Near and Light looked slighly stunned. It looked at if Matt had stolen all of the color in Alex's face, he was that red and she was that pale.  
"what?" he muttered, his cigarette falling from out between his lips, luckily being caught by Hanayuki to his right before it could set the carpet on fire.  
"y-y-you can't be serious," Alex said staring at the grinning girl.  
"oh very," Misa said, looking at them sweetly, "you wanted to run to Matt to hide you, then why don't you both hide, in your room?"  
"bad, bad logic," Sabrina said, L shaking his head, a fork sticking out of his mouth.  
"horrible reasoning," Light said with a sigh.  
Misa went red, looking at Light as Near spoke, "I think the penalty is fair, even if Misa Amane can't put together words worth anything."  
Hanayuki giggled to herself, "i agree."  
"Near! Yuki!" Alex, Matt and Mello all said in unisom.  
Both albino children looked at the three, Hanayuki focused on Mello and Near on Matt and Alex. They spoke in unison, "one night alone isn't going to kill any of you. 'Do you like Matt or Mello more?' That was the avoided question, but you should have just answered."  
Alex pouted as she let go of Matt's neck and got to her feet, her golden eyes glowing slightly, "I refuse to answer that. Fine, I'll take the penalty," squeals of glee from Misa before Alex tried to kick her and she hid behind Light, "come on, Matt."  
She held out a hand to her sitting companion who just stared at uit for a moment before taking it, getting up, still holding his PSP in one hand. She dragged him away to her room only a little whiles away from the group. She then closed the door and behind her came a click as the door was locked from the outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex let go of Matt's hand first, the boy taking a minute to register it before releasing her hand as well. He stared at her for a moment, watching as she stared at the door, as if she could will it open with her eyes, and then he turned and walked over to the opposite side of the large unusually clean room, the light of a pale full moon shining through the drawn black curtains of her large window hitting him as he moved. It made him look like a red haired angel, he didn't notice her staring, her heart skipping more than one best. Matt sat upon her bed, crossing his legs before starting to play his game again, the urge to go over and kiss him overtaking her. Sure they'd been friends for almost a year now, a couple for almost that long, but her relationship with him was more platonic than her relationship with the wild mafia leader Mello; they kissed but never anymore, none of the physical fun she had with Mello. Alex and Matt talked, played games, taunted Mello, occasionally exchanged chocolaty/smokey kisses in between trying to murder the other in Halo.  
She sighed thinking about their relationship and started towards him, looking out the window instead of at him as she walked, out into the darkness, her first lover, which called her name. She stopped midway across, staring at the moon, not noticing Matt once more watching her; her golden eyes reflecting the silver moon, her blonde hair looking like a halo. Just as she had, he too thought she looked like an angel, a perfect golden angel.  
"Alex." He said her name quickly, unhesitantly.  
She turned her head to look at him, her goggles looking as if they contained the very darkness itself, "Yeah Matt?"  
He motioned for her to come over to him and she blinked in confusion before doing so, slowly moving towards him. Alex was standing right in front of him when Matt, after first turning his game off and setting it aside, grabbed her by her T-shirt collar and pulled her down for a kiss. She didn't fight him, nor did she move into it, rather unaffected by the kiss. It's just a kiss, she thought to herself when he did something totally unexpected of him; he licked her lower lip as if asking for entrance. He never frenched her; to say she was surprised would have been a gross understatement, after all Matt was her "friend" boyfriend and Mello was the "lover" boyfriend. He never before....  
"stop thinking for once, Alex," he said, breaking away, looking at her with the fullness of his beautiful green eyes. Those eyes always got her.  
She went red then licked her lips, tasting cigarette smoke upon them, "Since when did you start trying to French me, Mat-tie Boy?" she sounded the syllables out of her pet name for him.  
"We're locked in YOUR room, alone, no Mello, until at least morning," Matt said, raising an eyebrow with a slight smirk, "we've got to do more than play games."  
"The King of Video Games doesn't want to play his games? Oh god, the world's gonna end," Alex said before he pulled her into another kiss; this time though, she played along.  
She set her hands on either side of him on her bed, one hand only an inch from his PSP, closing her eyes as the kiss deepened. When he asked for access this time she met it by moving her tongue out against him, refusing to let him in while forging her own into his mouth. Matt, maybe because of sadness over being beaten tongue-wise, let go of her collar and instead quickly reached under her shirt from below, managing to get her to break the kiss so he could remove her shirt, running one finger between her surprisingly naked(she didn't wear a bra? O.o) breasts, the two breathing rather hard from lack of oxygen then he smiled, "No bra, Alex?"  
"I couldn't find one," she replied, not all there, her eyes on his neck.  
He knew what she wanted; Mello WAS his best friend and he knew that because of prolonged exposure to the blonde, this blonde probably picked up a certain vampiric quirk. Still he didn't give her the chance to molest his neck; he did hers first. She arched towards him, tilting her head back to give him more room as he kissed her throat, looking, searching for her soft spot starting below her ear and going down. Jawline, a purr but not enough; just above where her neck and shoulder blade met, still nothing. He went down her chest, circling one breast with his tongue, prompting giggles and moans from her then went even farther, or trying. In their current positions, it was near impossible to go any further, so he stopped and Alex looked down at him, "Done already? Oh but you were so close, sweets."  
He sat back with a sigh, "I can't go any farther down in this position," he opened one eye, playfully smiling, "Wanna switch? You on the bed and me atop?"  
Silence then she pulled back, taking a step back to let him stand up before he grabbed her and turned them both, Alex made an amused face before moving herself back onto the bed, laying down with her thumb hooked in her jeans and her tongue between her teeth(very Mello-esque). She growled, "Well, Mattie, gonna play or-"  
She stopped mid-sentence, unable to speak as he resumed, finally touching her spot; it lay right below her belly button, on the border of her jeans. Her thumbing it actually made finding the spot easier. It was a strange place to have a soft spot since with girls it was almost always on their necks, not that Matt knew the better.  
She bit her lip, suppressing a moan, tensing up each time he touched the spot. Matt noticed and actually licked the skin, causing her to quiver then finally let out a moan.  
"Something.....wrong?" he asked between kisses as he returned up to her, climbing a top her now.  
Alex turned her head away from him, prompting him to kiss her ear then nibble on it, bringing out more moans. How did he know just how to get to her, to make her moan and quiver and react?  
After a few seconds of that, his slow eating of her ear and her reacting with every contact, she pulled her head away and turned to look at him, her eyes boring into him.  
"well?" he asked eyebrow once more raised.  
"it tickles," she replied plainly, "And your clothes are irritating me, Matt."  
He thought on that then sat up on her, removing his own shirt and she ran her fingers over his muscles, causing him to shiver from her cold fingers. He tried to grab her hand but she grabbed his first, pulling them down to her mouth to lick them.  
"Stop that," he muttered under his breath, though thoroughly turned on by it.  
"never," Alex replied, sticking two of his fingers in her mouth, sucking on them.  
He forced his fingers away and she looked at him kind of like a hungry cat, especially with her golden eyes. He smiled and tasted the exact same fingers as she had. They had the taste of chocolate from her and his own smoker taste.  
She purred watching him, arching towards from again until he leaned down and kissed her, keeping her busy there while he undid his jeans. The sound of a zipper seemed to be echo through the otherwise quiet room, and once removed, requiring some great movement, he threw the jeans on the pile of their shirts and goggles(I'm not going into the removal of the goggles, too lazy). He ran his hand up her thigh, up her perfect curves, up her arm, pulling that arm up into the air as he broke the kiss and instead started laying butterfly kisses up her arm. She took a deep breath, reveling in his lips touch on her skin, her whole body relaxing for once. Mello was never that gentle, never that sweet. He never wasted so much time before kissing, undressing, tasting before the actual sex. But Matt did; he was gentle and he was sweet. He spent time doing what Mello never did and frankly Alex liked it. It felt nice to go slow, to take time, to enjoy kissing and each others touch, to not rush without the enjoyment.  
Matt looked down at her to see her lost in thought again. He stopped and still she was gone. He laid her arm down and finally she reacted, looking at him as he spoke, "Alex?"  
"Yes Mail?" she said, uttering his true name in a soft ethereal whisper.  
"you seem to have returned to your own thoughts. What are they?"  
She smiled softly then lucked his cheek like a cat, "You're much gentler than Mihael. I like it."

"What, Mello isn't this nice to you?" both sarcastic and serious.  
"He prefers to pin me to walls or beds and taking. He rarely gives back."  
Matt seemed both unsurprised and annoyed by that. He licked her cheek and Alex laughed softly as he spoke, "Then come get me; I'll smack him with my PSP if he plays rapist."  
She nodded, "Sure love."  
He smiled then whispered something to Alex. She blinked then had to stifle a laugh, "You're kidding."  
"Alex, why'd I joke about that?" he said seeming a bit taken back by her reaction.  
"So it's true," she said, then looked at him with a sly smile, "Then I can be your first, how delicious. I'm a deflowerer."  
"Alex...." he hissed before she reached down and grabbed him. His stomach felt hot, which he recognized, and every fiber in him focused on his starting to harden member.  
She stroked him and Matt actually had to set his head down on the bed next to hers, shutting his eyes and biting his lip as he tried not to release into her hand. She coped, her sweet nature reverted to the tomboy controller she was, "How does that feeeeeel?"  
He looked over at her and growled warningly. Alex smiled, "Now do you know where to put this?" she stroked him more and he gulped before nodding slowly, causing the bed to vibrate.  
"yes," he muttered softly.  
"what?" Alex was taunting him.  
"I said yes you masochistic lioness," he hissed before getting up and violently pinning her hands to the bed.

"we shouldn't eavesdrop," Light said to Misa as the girl walked towards the door.  
"Shouldn't but can," Misa said with a smile.  
Hanayuki and Near looked over at Misa from their spot. Near sighed disapprovingly before speaking, "How uncivilized."  
"Agreed," Sabrina said standing next to L who was standing behind Light.  
"Misa, get away from the door," L said, thumb to lips when they heard the bounce of something(Alex's hands) being thrown and pinned to a bed. All seven of them looked in shock at the door, the not already pale turning so as the pale went red.  
Hanayuki squeaked, "was that...."  
Mello actually looked away in annoyance, Near turning to look at him, "Angry Matt is playing with your toy, Mello?"  
"No!" Mello said defensively.  
"uh-huh, right," near said as he went back to building with Hanayuki, everyone else looking at Mello who was now stubbornly eating his chocolate.  
"Mello's jealous," Sabrina said with a giggle.  
"there's a 9% chance of that," L said nodding.  
"I am not jealous!" Mello yelled angrily, "Now shut and let me eat. Really why should I care if my lover is alone in her room with my best friend, two people who are mutually affectionate and we just heard a bed......Damnit!"  
He got up and ran to the door only to be stopped by Sabrina and L who held the angry blonde back. They dragged him back to his seat, the blonde swearing profanely before being held down.  
"Quiet," the two said in unison and he shut up, staring at them.  
Misa watched for a moment before turning back to the door to Alex's room.

"we have listeners," Alex commented between breathless gasps as Matt pushed into her.  
The first few times it had hurt both quite a bit, mostly since Matt was experienced, but it wasn't unbearable pain. It reminded her of her own first time, having shared it with Mello. Even the blonde egomaniacs had once been virgins and that first time had hurt like hell. So she decided to direct him.  
Alex had put both of her hands on his hips, the slightly confused red head staring at her as she smiled as reassuredly as possible for her. She moved him then, luckily being stronger than most others even boys, attempting to ignore, dismiss the sensual pleasure she was technically giving herself by using Matt. He in turn took over soon after and so they were at that moment in time.  
He ignored her comment, taking her lips to stop anymore talk. Boys, she thought rolling her eyes as she returned his "shut up" kiss with a "don't boss me around" kiss.. He continued to push into her, the heat getting greater and greater by the moment. He actually bit her tongue, softly but still, to restrain. She pulled away, rather annoyed, "It's okay, Mattie, just don't bite."  
He closed his eyes and Alex leaned up to kiss his forehead. He couldn't hold it anymore; his body couldn't take it. He released into her in a flood of pleasure. A climax, a shared point of delight; Alex, who had been holding it back before, called out Matts name, causing a near-revolt fro Mello outside the room and only stopped by a stubborn Sabrina. Every cell in Alex and Matt felt on fire suddenly then the fire died just as suddenly.  
Exhausted he pulled out, causing a bit more pain coming out since it was slow. She just bit her lip as he then collapsed next to her, both breathing rather hard. She turned her head to stare at him wearily; his sweaty no doubt hot body, his messy hair that looked like L's on a bad day, his chest raising and falling. Alex had no doubts that she looked just as unkempt, she could feel her hair sticking to her neck, but seeing him like that enthralled her more. She had little energy left so she sat up enough to be able to lean over him and do what he had once done to her; ran her tongue over his body, reveling in this salty taste. He absentmindedly smirked at the touch, just managing to arch towards her.  
Too bad she used the last of her energy doing that much. Alex yawned and fell asleep, laying over Matt, he too conking out until they were awoken by VERY freaked-out/entertained/angry group of friends.

It took three weeks before Mello stopped being pissed at them, despite knowing he always had had to share Alex. He liked being the physical boyfriend.


End file.
